Wanna dance?
by PastTheVaultedDoors
Summary: Drabble prompt on tumblr. Euroshipping.


Drabble prompt from Immuration on tumblr.

"Wanna dance?"

Kaiba peered down at the touch on his elbow in surprise.

It was another KC Tournament, and he had caroused his VIPs and important guests into an evening gala. It was supposed to be more sophisticated than it was, but considering the place was full of nerdy gamers and youths, the setting was casual. A live band played, the tables were full of laughing and chatting duelists, and Kaiba had been cornered by profiteering schmoozers for the past two hours.

Not that Kaiba couldn't handle business talk–in fact, he actually liked that part–but this wasn't business. This was a networking environment where they didn't talk about specs or numbers or new ideas; this was the kind where people tried to play NICE so Kaiba would LIKE them so they could work together.

Kaiba didn't like them. He didn't want to have a drink with them, he didn't want to have to play a faulty game to get to what they really wanted, he didn't want their fake smiles. He wanted to get out of his own party.

So it was gut wrenching relief when Bakura asked him to dance. He quickly excused himself from the circle of vultures and followed the boy onto the small dance floor.

A warm hand touched his back and Ryou swooped up Kaiba's hand. He might have had a hissy fit about being led, but at the moment, Kaiba was more concerned with the mass of over-fluffed businessmen at the corner of his eye.

"When they hit the music break, we can slink over to the side door for your escape," Ryou's soft voice jerked Kaiba's attention back to the man.

"What?" Kaiba grunt.

But Ryou only smiled at the offered glare, eyes glittering like ice and bourbon. "Unless you enjoy the hounds circling you."

Normally, Kaiba would have liked to smack the smile off Ryou's face for reading him… and then acting for him without his permission. But he couldn't dispute the fact that Ryou had quietly saved him from ripping out his own hair in frustration.

Kaiba didn't answer, but Ryou must have taken that as a 'yes' to his plan, so as he led them across the dance floor, turning around couples, they inched towards the door. He was certainly better company, a non-threatening companion with a plan. Kaiba was so tired of pretending he liked people tonight.

"Do you like noodles?"

"Huh?"

"Noodles. There's my favorite shop two blocks down from here," Ryou spoke low and soft and smiled and damn, he couldn't read the creampuff's motivation.

"What are you after?" Kaiba asked slowly, his brow raised with his suspicion.

Ryou pulled him in a little as they passed another couple. "Food. I'm starving!"

"You just had a three course meal," Kaiba snapped at him. Their destination was nearing.

Ryou frowned–no, pout–and Kaiba sighed on the inside. Guys weren't supposed to be attractive when they were cute, so how'd Ryou manage that? "But I'm still hungry."

"So, what's that got to do with me?"

"You didn't eat," Ryou pointed out.

"How would you know that?!" Kaiba was getting more and more wary of this innocent face, and more and more comfortable with the way his thumb kneaded the small of Kaiba's back.

And Ryou just… the guy just smiled and his eyes squint a little with the action. "Come on, my treat."

They came close enough to the side that they could now sneak off the dance floor. Kaiba ignored Ryou and made a b-line for it. But, just as he put his hand on the handle, he turned to the boy who stood far enough away to be respectful, but close enough to hear Kaiba's answer over the noise of the gala.

"Are you asking me on a date?" Kaiba bluntly asked.

Ryou honestly contemplated this. He tilt his head and glanced off to his right. After a moment, he grinned. "I suppose I am?" he gave a little shrug, pulling his voice upwards at the end to make the statement open-ended with a question mark.

Kaiba paused himself to consider these words. He was still a bit wired from the gala, not exactly wanting to solo it at home, but Ryou? He hardly knew the guy. But, maybe a bit of non-threatening conversation at a dive wouldn't be the end of the world. Instead of answering, Kaiba opened the door and stood back for Ryou to walk through with him.


End file.
